HOW WOULD YOU FEEL?
by Wilsden
Summary: Bodie's in trouble...yet again!


HOW WOULD YOU FEEL?

I pace the floor of my office trying to quell the anger that has festered within me since yesterday._ ' How dare he disobey my express orders not to attempt a rescue. What was it I had said, "I want no heroics on Doyle's behalf." _It is not the first time he has taken it upon himself to disregard my instructions and I have stupidly let it go. Well not any more! But how to punish him. It's no good suspending him from duty without pay for a week. For Bodie that would be a small price to pay for the safety of his partner. No, it will have to be something a lot more severe to hammer home to him that my orders are to be carried out to the letter and without question.

Outside the window I hear cars drawing up in the car park below. Leaning against the window frame I watch Bodie happily inspecting the burns to Doyle's wrists and then playfully cuffing him over the head. His seemingly carefree attitude just irks me further but then suddenly, as I watch the pair,inspiration strikes.

Dispite knowing he's in for a dressing down he enters my office a little too brightly for my mood.

"Sit down, Bodie."

I lean purposefully across the desk and stare at him hard.

"Who am I, Bodie?"

"Sir?"

"It's a simple question Bodie, even for you. Who am I?"

"Well, you're George Cowley, my boss, Sir." He looks slightly bewildered at my question but he's hoping to diffuse the tension for he adds with a grin "And a very good one, if I might say so."

"Shut up, Bodie." I snap at him,stone faced, and finally I see that the seriousness of the situation begins to register on his face.

"And who are you, Bodie?"

"A C.I.5 agent,Sir." He is a lot more solemn now.

"Good, good, well done Bodie. So, would you say that I, as your boss, having given you instructions would expect them to be carried out without question?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Ah, you agree. So could you therefore tell me why you, as a C.I.5 agent, took it upon yourself to ignore my orders yesterday?"

Bodie visibly squirms uncomfortably in his chair. "Sorry, Sir."

"I didn't ask for an apology, Bodie. Answer the question."

"It was Doyle, Sir. I couldn't just leave him. I knew I could get in there and ….well, you know…..rescue him."

"Ah, Doyle. I wondered how long it would be before his name came up. It seems to me that you two just can't be apart for more than a few minutes. That is…" I sit back in my seat to deliver my punishment, "…until now. I am assigning Dan Anderson to partner you for one month as from today." Bodie's face drops and he looks at me in horror confirming to me that I have indeed hit him where it hurts.

There follows a moment when I actually think he is going to challenge me on this.

' _Just you dare,my boy, and I'll drum you out of this organisation faster than you can say George Cowley.'_

"You have to understand, Bodie, that there are consequencies to you actions and not just for you. For the innocent too. Doyle will now also have to face a month with another agent, Dave Turner. I doubt either will thank you." I sit deeper into my chair and view the crestfallen figure before me. "And Bodie, one more incident like this again and you're out. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir." His voice is barely audible.

"That's all." I dismiss him but then call him back and he turns dejectedly to face me.

"Bodie, yesterday you asked me how I would feel if anything had happened to Doyle." I soften my voice, my anger evaporated and the reprimand over. "I would feel deeply saddened but if, through your actions, I had lost both of you…" I let my words hang unfinished in the air and, as our eyes lock briefly, I know he has understood the feelings I have for him and his partner.

"I am sorry, Sir." He says with sincerity.

"Aye, I do believe you are." I reply, standing up. "Now, lets hear no more about it. Find Anderson and report back to me for details of a case I need you both to work on."

"Yes, Sir."

We gaze at each other for a moment and the warm smiles we share confirm to him that there are no hard feelings. It also gives him confidence to push me affably on his punishment.

"Anderson, Sir? Really?" He looks at me for pity and compassion and gets neither. "You do know," he continues, " he's got ….well….."

"Personal hygiene problems? Yes, I know. I suggest you buy yourself a peg for your nose."

"Thanks." Bodie groans and heads out of the office leaving me wondering if I haven't enjoyed our exchange a little too much!


End file.
